sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seadra
Seadra(gon) (スィードラ(ゴン), Shīdora(gon)) is a Water-type Dragon Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Horsea starting at level 32 than evolves into Kingdra holding a Dragon Scale. Apperance :Voice actor: Rikako Aikawa (both English and Japanese) Seadra is a primarily blue seahorse Pokémon. It has no arms or legs. It has a long snout and a number of spikes on its head, on the sides and on the top. Its torso is covered with rough, cream-colored scales. Seadra's pectoral fins have sharp, pointed, cream-colored tips from which it exudes venom. It also has a large tail, which is generally coiled up. Its height is 3'11" and weight is 55.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities It is capable of swimming backwards while facing forward. Despite being a pure Water-type, it is capable of learning several Dragon-type moves. Although Seadra is not fully-evolved, it can still use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Seadra can swim facing backwards by rapidly flapping its fins and its coiled tail. They will find coral reefs to sleep in. They catch their prey by spinning their body to create large whirlpools which tire their foes. Seadra then swallow the victim whole using their long snout. After the female Seadra gives birth, the male Seadra will take care of the young and its nest. It will viciously attack those who venture too near to its children. Seadra also contains a gene which its pre-evolution did not carry. Whether this gene contributes to its Poison or Dragon attributes is unclear. Habitat Seadra sleeps after wriggling itself between the branches of coral. It can be found in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Diet Major appearances Seadra made its anime debut belonging to Mandi and faced Ash in his first battle in the Indigo League in Round One - Begin!. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode. Cissy used a Seadra while Ash was participating in her target test in Fit to be Tide. It reappeared in a flashback in A Way Off Day Off. Other Minor appearances Seadra's first appearance was under the ownership of Fergus and was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo in Mewtwo Strikes Back. The Seadra clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. A Trainer used a Seadra in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Seaking Catching Competition. Three Seadra appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon. Two were living in Lake Lucid, while the other one was receiving special treatment in a salt bath tank in the Pokémon Center near the lake. A Seadra was seen in a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Seadra was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes. Juan, the leader of the Sootopolis Gym, also owns a Seadra. It appeared in The Great Eight Fate! and Eight Ain't Enough. Seadra also appeared in The Power of One. A Seadra belonging to an unnamed Trainer, appeared in a Hall of Fame photograph in Hello, Pummelo!. Pokédex entry Seadra, Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Horsea. Seadra has a violent temperament, and the quills that cover its body can render its victims unconscious. It is also known for its powerful disposition but possesses both strength and speed. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon